Camren
by stanathan-caskett
Summary: Camila es una chica extrovertida, es amiga de sus amigas aun que sobretodo de Lauren y Lauren es una chica un poco mas tímida aun que le encantaba estar con sus amigas sobretodo con Camila ya que llevaba siendo su amor durante mucho tiempo. Por favor leer y si os gusta darle a la estrellita jajajaja graciaaas ;)
1. capitulo - 1

POV de Camila

-Hola amor

-Hola cielo

Llevaba con Austin desde hace aproximadamente 2 años, estábamos muy felices, si habéis leídos bien **estábamos** por que ahora mismo yo no lo estaba, desde hace una 2 semanas no dejo de pensar en mi mejor amiga, paso algo raro.

FLASHBACK

Esta noche he quedado con Dinah, Ally, Normani y Lauren, habían dicho de ir a un local que había cerca de casa, así que no me lo pensé, llevaba bastante tiempo sin salir de casa así que dije, por que no?

Me puse un vestido rojo, ajustado, que me marcase las curbas, ya que las tenia por que malgastarlas y no lucirlos? jajajaja así soy yo.

images/search?q=imagenes+camila+cabello+vestido&view=detailv2&&id=467871F693B3049045B3E8234CE6F1AD5609A2DE&selectedIndex=29&ccid=65t4Q74F&simid=608048102821855240&thid= 9b7843be05d74c3cd6047156aed74do0 y ajaxhist = 0

Me pinte un poco los ojos y me maquille, me arregle el pelo y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir por la puerta picaron al timbre, supuse que seria Lauren, ya que me había dicho que llegaría antes, me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla, Lauren me beso.

Me quede de piedra pero no se por que, le correspondí, Lauren cerro la puerta con el pie y llegamos al sofá entre trompicones y casi caídas.

Lauren me tumbo en el sofá y se tumbo ella también a mi lado y sigo besándome, por que estoy haciendo esto? por que no la paro? por que no lo hacer Camila?! ¡SI YO TENGO NOVIO! Tome las fuerzas suficientes y la aparte.

-Por favor déjame hablar Camila, deja que te lo explique

-Vale

-Yo... haber, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo se que tienes novio, lo se todo sobre ti, llevo tiempo pensando en ti, llevo tiempo dandome cuenta que lo que siento por ti es algo mas que una simple amistad, ,y te quiero, si te quiero, por que eres la persona mas maravillosa que he visto, me vuelves loca cuando escucho tu voz por las mañanas en el instituto, cuando estamos en el descanso y te ries, por que tienes la risa mas preciosa de todas y no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Lauren no se que decir, yo... no siento lo mismo, lo siento.

En ese momento no estaba segura de lo que decía, pero tengo novio que voy hacer tirarme encima de ella y besar-la? no, no podía.

Cuando volví a prestar caso a algo que no fuesen is pensamientos Lauren ya había desaparecido.

Al día siguiente estábamos en el descanso y Lauren en vez de sentarse como siempre a mi lado se sento en el lado opuesto de la mesa y en la otra punta, me sentía mal, si, me sentía mal por que ella me había confesado algo importante para ella y yo no le dije nada, me quede parada sin decir nada hasta que se fue. Si es que soy estúpida, si, yo no sentía todo aquello que ella me dijo pero si se me removía algo dentro siempre que sonreía o se me acercaba, así que decidí que tenia que hablar con ella, así que ahora era el momento cuando todas las chicas estaban hablando.

-Lauren puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-No, es que estoy desayunando.

Las chicas la miraron de golpe, todas a la vez por su respuesta, ellas sabían que eramos mejores amigas, así que no les cuadraba esa contestación.

Cuando me dijo eso me quede de piedra, nunca me había dicho que no cuando le pedía que me acompañase a algún lado, así que no sabia que hacer.

-Lauren por favor necesito hablar contigo, es importante.

-Vale

Cuando Lauren se levanto cogimos y nos fuimos al lavabo, ya que por los pasillos había mucha gente. Cogí y la metí en un cubículo.

-Pero que haces? estas loca?

-Calla, te arrepentirás

-Me estas amenazando?

-Que?! No, es que si no te callas no podre hacer lo que quiero.

No se por que pero me atraía así que no hice otra cosa que besar-la, besar-la hasta quedarme sin respiración, Lauren puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia ella, fue algo mágico al tocar sus labios me ardió la boca, ni con mi novio me pasaba eso, no podía dejar de besar-la, yo pase mis brazos por su cuello hasta su nuca y la acerque mas a mi profundizando el beso.

-Camila como sigas así no respondo...

-Pues no voy a dejar de besarte...

No se por que me salio esa frase pero me salio sola.

-Camila no me voy a permitir que nos pillen así que por favor para, aaaaa para camila porfa...vor no aguantare si sigueeeeees aaaaasí.

Mientras Lauren me hablaba yo le iba dando besos en el cuello, y dándole pequeños mordiscos y con mi mano le cogía el lóbulo de la oreja, así que alargaba las vocales por como se estaba poniendo.

De pronto siento que me separa de ella.

-Camila de verdad no aguantare necesito que pares, si quieres al salir de las clases te llevo con la moto a la cabaña de mis padre, vale preciosa?

-Vale

Por la tarde ya os podéis imaginar lo que paso en esa cabaña... JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJJA

La verdad es que me sentía bien cuando Lauren me abrazaba en la cama, me sentía protegida y cuidada, sentía que le importaba a alguien de verdad.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Camila te pasa algo?- Me hablo Austin

-Mmmhhh ...

 **SORRYYYY FIN DEL CAPITULO, ES LA SEGUNDA NOVELA QUE SUBO Y EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA, LA OTRA ES SOBRE CASTLE Y ME QUEDE EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO NO SE POR QU VEIA QUE NADIE LA LEIA ASÍ QU LA DEJE, PERO PUEDE QUE AHORA VUELVA A ESCRIBIR SOBRE ELLA TAMBIEN, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, ASÍ QUE SI HOS A GUSTADO PORFAVOR DARLE A LA ESTRELLITA ;)**

 **BESOOOOOS ...**


	2. capitulo - 2

**En el capitulo anterior**

 **-Camila de verdad no aguantare necesito que pares, si quieres al salir de las clases te llevo con la moto a la cabaña de mis padre, vale preciosa?**

 **-Vale**

 **Por la tarde ya os podéis imaginar lo que paso en esa cabaña... JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJJA**

 **La verdad es que me sentía bien cuando Lauren me abrazaba en la cama, me sentía protegida y cuidada, sentía que le importaba a alguien de verdad.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **-Camila te pasa algo?- Me hablo Austin**

 **-Mmmhhh...**

 **Camila's POV**

-Mmmhhh... No, por que?

-No se, llevas un tiempo distinta, cada vez que me acerco te pones nerviosa y no me responde como siempre los besos, estas muy rara.

-Val, haber no te lo voy a ocultar mas, no se, no quiero seguir con esto, no estoy agusto con esto, no te enfades, soy yo que no me siento bien.

-Me estas dejando?!

-No, te estoy diciendo que nos fuguemos!

Dije sarcásticamente

-Vale, pero no me puedo que me hayas tenido 2 semanas haciendo el tonto Camila, y encima después de 2 años de relación, pensaba que tenias mas corazón, pensaba que me lo habrías dicho al principio de estar mal no después de 2 semanas, y encima preguntándote-lo yo, que si no fuese por que te lo he preguntado, no me lo hubieras dicho.

-Ya Austin lo siento pero no quería hacerte sentir mal.

-Vale pues hay te quedas.

Por la tarde quede con las chicas en un bar cerca de mi casa, y pasamos un rato charlando.

 **Ally:** Oye chicas que os parce si esta noche hacemos una fiesta de chicas?

 **Todas:** Siii

 **Yo:** Lo hacemos en mi casa mejor, que es mas grande, y cabemos mejor

 **Todas:** Valeee!

 **yo:** bueno yo me voy que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa, adiós chicaaaaas

 **Lauren:** Camz me puedo ir contigo?

 **yo:** emm, Lo eso no se pregunta jajajajaja.

 **Lauren:** ven aquí, que te como a besos, jajaja.- y la llena a besos como ella había dicho en la mejilla.

En este mismo momento que tengo a Lauren comiéndome a besos en la mejilla, me da igual todo, todo el mundo me importa muy poco, me encantaría girar la cara i darle uno en la boca pero no puedo, ya que estas las chicas delante, bueno quien sabe ahora a lo mejor en mi casa.

Cuando salimos del bar nos fuimos directas a mi cochee ya que lo tenia aparcado al lado mismo del bar. Lauren se sentó de copiloto a mi lado y yo fui al asiento de conductor, puse el coche en marcha y fuimos hacia mi casa.

A medio camino Lauren me coge la mano que tenia en l cambio de marchas, giro la cabeza en dirección a ella un momento y le dedico una sonrisa.

 **Lauren:** Cuidaaaadooooooooooo!

Fue lo ultimo que escuche.

 **Lauren's POV**

Me desperté en una habitación de hospital, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que ha pasado o mejor dicho me acuerdo de lo que a pasado. En ese momento entra una enfermera por la puerta, con su uniforme y se acerca a mi

 **En:** Que tal e encuentras, sientes algún malestar?

\- Me da igual lo mal que este, donde esta Camila?!

 **En:** Por favor señorita cálmese.

-Como tiene la poca vergüenza de decirme que me calme cuando el amor de mi vida no se si esta bien.

 **En:** Señorita la señorita Camila esta en quirofano aun, lo siento mucho.

-Por favor vallase

 **En:** Vale dentro de 5 minutos vengo ha hacerle en control.

No puede ser, ella no por favor, que este bien por favor, la necesito no puedo quedarme sin ella, por favor que este bien, por favor que este ben, por favor que este bien, por favor que este bien. apartir de hay entre en bucle no podía dejar de decir que ella tenia que estar bien, no puedo perder-la, es lo mejor que me paso en la vida, la necesito para vivir.

Entonces entro la enfermera.

 **En:** Lauren necesito hacerte el control.

-Necesito ver a Camila, a mi Camz.

 **En:** No puedo dejarte ir a verla, no ahora.

-No me aras nada si no me dejas verla.

 **En:** Lauren entiéndeme no me dejan que te lleve a vera.

-Pues no me vas a hacer el control si no la veo.

 **En:** vale te dejare verla pero solo 5 minutos.

-Vale.

 **Camila's POV**

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, es como si lo tuviese dormido.

Espere a que entrase alguien para preguntarle que me había pasado y porque estaba hay.

 **En:** Como estas?

-Pues no lo se por que no me siento el cuerpo

 **En:** tranquila, eso es por que te hemos sedado para que no sientas dolor

\- A vale.

 **En:** Bueno ya he acabado con el control, adiós guapa.

Cuando la enfermera salio, me acorde de que no iba sola en el coche y me paralice, no por favor, que no le haya pasado nada, ha ella no por favor. Lo único que me importaba ahora era Lauren, mi Lo, mi Laur, mi todo.

Si lo acepto me gusta, bueno me encanta, bueno no la amo, la necesito para vivir, no le puede haber pasado nada, si le pasase algo me moriría, no puede ser, el accidente fue por mi culpa, no puede morir por mi culpa.

 **Sorry dejo a qui el capitulo , hasta la semana que bieneeeee, adios guap s.**


End file.
